Requisition
by Cinnamon Sin
Summary: A continuation from 'Promise'. Ginny drags up memories but she's not the only one. What are the consequences when you remember forgotten things of what was yours and what was not? Set in GoF.
1. Chapter 1: Summer Cleaning

Clothing littered nearly every surface in Ginny's bedroom at the burrow. All summer Mrs. Weasley had been on her pack rat of a daughter to clean. Like all teenagers it took more than asking to get her into action. If Ginny didn't go through her room then her mother would and it was fair to she she woud have no regard for what Ginny did and did not want to keep. This thread had inspired the current chaos that consumed every inch of space.

"Ugh!" She gave a frustrated sigh, throwing her arms in the air. It appeared every hand-me-down in the history of the Weasleys was about to swallow her whole as she sat in the middle of her floor.

Two options lay open. One, she could actually let her mother go through all this stuff, or, two, she could quickly go through everything and on impulse create a 'Keep' and 'Toss' pile. It didn't take long for her to decide that option two was the better choice. Ginny pushed herself up and cleared enough room to have her two piles. Three hours later she sat back satisfied on her bed and looked over her work. Most of the toss pile consisted of things she was never going to wear again or had long out grown, no loss really.

"Ginny!" She heard her mother's voice yelling her name from the kitchen. "Dinner's ready! Come down."

"Coming Mum!"

With all the work she'd done a meal was just what she needed. Bounding down the steps Ginny wasn't surprised Ron was already at the table. For as long as she could remember Ron was never late to a scheduled meal. Or even an unscheduled one. Glancing around the kitchen she had no idea where everyone else was.

"Hey Gin want to play a bit of Quidditch later?" Ron's voice broke into her thoughts.

"Ginny has cleaning to do." Mrs. Weasley chimed in before her daughter could answer and set two plates of food down on the table.

"Oh Mum!" Ginny's voice sounded with protest. "I just finished sorting everything! Can't i wait to put them away after a bit of playing? Please?"

There was a silence filled only with the usual sounds of the Burrow's kitchen.

Finally Mrs. Weasley answered, "I suppose that's fine dear."

Both Ginny and Ron grinned broadly at their mother. Moments later a large BANG came from the house's upper floors.

"Oh those boys!" Molly exclaimed while shaking her spatula at the ceiling. "Fred! George! Get down here for dinner and stop making all the racket. Whatever you're doing I don't like it!"

Ginny surpressed a giggle by taking a bite of her food. Ron on the other hand appeared to focused on his plate to even notice what was going on. Soon two pairs of footsteps came in a rush down the stairwell they almost sounded as one. Fred and George appeared and promptly dropped into their seats just as two more plates were set down by Molly.

"How many times do i need to ask you two to keep it down? It sounds like you're going to bring the house and I won't have it. What are you two doing up there?" There was a harsh curiousness in Mrs. Weasley's tone.

The twin exchanged looks for a brief moment. "We'll keep it down Mum." Piped Fred. "Yeah, we just like the noise, keeps things interesting." Chimed George in an equally helpful tone.

Ginny could tell her mother wasn't buying it for a minute. Right about now Ginny knew the twins could use an out.

"Mum you never told me what to do with the clothes I can't wear anymore."

The ploy seemed to have worked since her mother's attention was on her once again. Whatever the twins were doing Ginny wanted to see it and that would be impossible if there mother interfered.

"i'll give you some boxes Ginny dear. They'll be in your room when you come in from your game with Ron."

"Thanks Mum. When's Dad going to be home?"

"Soon enough. He owled to say he'd be a bit late."

"Did he say anything about the Cup tickets?" Ron's voice suddenly interrupted.

Ginny had nearly forgotten Ron was at the table still. He hadn't said a word after his plate had been set down.

"You can ask him yourself when he gets home." Molly took a glance at the clock still indicating Arthur was working.

While talk of the up coming Quidditch cup consumed conversation, Ginny finished her meal at a casual pace. She noted Ron took second and grinned inwardly, knowing it would make him sluggish. Not a completely fair win on her end but it wasn't like she had made Ron eat his own weight.

Ginny had always been a fan of Quidditch and in this large of a family it was to be expected. Just as she loved the sport she also loved competition. Sometimes she loved it a little to much and it would get the best of her. Most often this happened with Ron. She spent a lot of time with him since he was closest to her age and the older everyone else got the less time they seemed to have for her.

Dinner was soon over and as planned a make shift Quidditch game took place in the field beyond the back garden. It lasted two hours, leaving all parties exhausted. A very sulky Ron put all the equipment away as Ginny headed inside and for a much needed soak in the tub. Her muscles ached.

Entering her bedroom Ginny found the boxes her mother had promised. She dressed for bed and unceremoniously put the things she no longer wanted closing up the boxed with a roll of magically sealing tape. A precaution incase she changed her mind. She then moved all the boxes to one side of her room. On a final shove she slipped and almost completely fell in her closet. As she pulled herself upward again something caught her eye she hadn't noticed while cleaning. A medium sized box lay nearly hidden in the back. Curiostiy peaked as she pulled it toward her and into her lap. Tenderly she let her finger run over the top. It was familiar in the way she knew it belonged to her but also foreign because she could not have told a soul what was inside it. Gingerly she slid the aged top off. Whatever lay in this box was precious.

Inside was a slightly fading yellow sun dress that would not have fit her in many many years. The color made her smile as she gently picked it up and held it out to examine. As much as she would love to sit and admire the dress she knew there were other things that were in want of her attention. She found several wizarding photos of her family on the beach. One made her giggle so madly she was glad her door was closed. Ron was buried all the way up to his neck in sand while a crab tried to nip has his ears. The twins rolled with laughter in the background. Another photo showed her entire family waving from the crest of a dune with a house in the background. The only other things the box held was a few tiger paw sea shells and a set of ribbons, the same yellow the dress had been but for some reason had not faded at all. Ginny assumed it was due to being in the bottom of the box and most protected.

All of these trinkets seemed to beg for a memory to be recalled. She knew these things. She had loved these things. Sadly all her memories were covered in dust and nothing other than what was in her hands could be recalled. It would have been very unlikely she would have been able to remember what the house looked like with out the photo. Wrinkling her nose she dove once again into the small photo pile and pulled out a far less descriptive picture. This only showed waves beating against the shore in a slow rhythm. She decided to set the photos aside and take a closer look at what was left. The shells still felt sandy in her hand but the ribbons were silky and just as pristine as if they had been bought yesterday.

Thinking for a moment she decided to put everything back into the box for safe keeping, save for the ribbons. They were still a pretty color and come Quidditch season she could use them to tie her hair back. Putting the box back where she found it Ginny closed the closet door with a very large yawn. She made it to her bed in time to place the ribbons in her bed site drawer before collapsing into her covers for a good night's sleep. Her dreams that night were filled with tidal pools, laughter, and a blonde haired boy.


	2. Chapter 2: Summer's Close

For the last month Ginny's dreams were dotted with the familiar yet strange boy with fair blonde hair. Sometimes she could not recall any of his facial features. Other times she was certain he had a specific type of nose or he smiled in a particular way. Still it never seemed right. It bothered her greatly when a detail she should have known was out of her reach.

She kept all these things to herself and felt it best not to comment to anyone. To counteract dwelling on her dreams she thrust herself into daytime activities. Her mother had never seen her daughter so interested in house work. Any excuse to keep herself busy Ginny leapt for no matter what the task. Luckily she did not have to spend the rest of her summer doing chores. With a stroke of luck and a few friendly connections Mr. Weasley was able to get tickets for the Quidditch World Cup finals! The entire Burrow was buzzing with excitement. Ginny's thoughts were over taken with new concerns now. It seemed Mrs. Weasley had insisted Harry be allowed to come with the family. Granted it wasn't all her mum's fault. Ron had suggested it would be a good idea and guessed his best mate had only ever seen Hogwarts matches.

It was no secret around the house how Ginny made a fool of herself around Harry. Her normal personality would suddenly shut down and she'd have to exit the room in order to properly restart again. What caused this was completely beyond her understanding. She hoped that now would be different since she was a bit older. Harry had been around more, plenty of other events had happened, surely she could hold her ground better. She didn't _have_ to be a total dolt.

Hermione had arrived first. It always seemed like there was some time restraint that kept Harry and his Aunt and Uncles. Ginny remembered Ron complaining about it at the table one morning. For a few days Ginny was happy to spend time with Hermione. The two girls got along well and it was not like Ginny had a lot of female time when she was at home. Hermione was like a breath of fresh air in a sea of brotherly testosterone. It was even more enjoyable when the boys left to go get Harry from the Dursley's. The house was actually quiet and peaceful. Ginny had spent her time hanging out with Hermione until the boys showed back up with a news of a mishap including Harry's cousin. They were all in for it now. A horribly long talk on the twins inventions. At least she knew what all that noise the Twins had been making. Nothing seemed to hinder the dinner in the garden and Ginny was left to share her room with Hermione for a night's sleep.

When Ginny woke she realized she hadn't dreamt of the blonde boy. She oddly missed those nightly dreams even if they were frustrating. Maybe that was because today was travel day to the World Cup camp site. Ginny must have been to excited to have her mind dwell on the mystery boy. She had an entire event to get through to prove she could handle being around Harry without her brain shutting down on her. She'd proved herself through the afternoon and then dinner but that wasn't enough for her own satisfaction. It wasn't really proof. The Burrow was a buzz with excitement at breakfast that built as the day continued on with the trek to the Portkey. The Cup games were amazing (despite the brief encounter with the Malfoy's on the way to their seats) and Ginny nearly went hoarse with all her yelling and celebrating in the family tent. The mood was severely dampened when the entire campsite was attacked and she was practically whisked away back to the Burrow with her head down and utter confusion. It wasn't until later that she had heard what happened, that it had been Death Eaters. It had been a terrifying realization. It made the rest of the summer a bit more difficult but it didn't stop them from getting on the train and heading off to school.


End file.
